The invention concerns a multi-layer film arrangement capable of being deep-drawn according to the description of claim 1.
Such a multi-layer film arrangement capable of being deep-drawn finds a wide area of application in, for example, in the interior covering of automobiles. In this case, the layers, preferably backed with polyurethane foam, are deep-drawn with a desired mold, to form, for example, an automobile dashboard.
Fundamentally such dashboards or similar items have proved satisfactory many times in actual usage. However, a problem always still remains, which can be traced back to the fact that the dashboard is often exposed to very large temperature increases, as a consequence of radiant heating if the automobile stays in the sun for a long time. The situation is made more difficult by the fact that the automobile manufacturers choose predominantly black colors for the dashboards.
The black pigment particles absorb the radiant heat with, so to speak, optimal efficiency and transmit the resulting heat to and through the film covering, further, to the foam layer.
It has now been shown that the temperature at the foam layer due to heat transfer from the film can reach values above 115.degree. C. As a result the foam layer decomposes, at least on the side directly against the film. The resultant decomposition products enter the film and catalyze its own decomposition.
In addition, as a result of this disintegration of the film, cracks form and finally the film can even split (resembling the surface of a completely dried out river bed.)